


Use Your Fingers

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [10]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e05 Murder A La Mode, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Mutual Masturbation, Phrack Fucking Friday, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: It's the two year anniversary of Phrack Fucking Friday!! I had to do something.Alternate scene for the closet stakeout from Season 2, Episode 5 Murder a la Mode."You'll have to use your fingers..."





	Use Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Allison_Wonderland for the read through!

“So where did you send Dot and Mr Butler?” 

“Daylesford, of course. I always lie as little as possible.” 

Jack looked at her in mild disbelief, replaying their acquaintance in his head. Omit yes. But lie? , He finally nodded. He couldn’t dispute it.  He sighed heavily and glanced at his wristwatch, “It's after midnight. How much longer did you want to stay here?”

“Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?” He couldn’t say no. He was sitting in the dark with a charming and beautiful woman who constantly kept him on his toes. Of course he was enjoying himself.  And now the charming and beautiful woman who constantly kept him on his toes was leaning across him reaching for his… 

“Try some of Dot's cottage pie,” Phryne offered up the delicious looking dish. Potatoes, veg, and meat. It was a simple dish, but one for which Jack had a special fondness. It smelled delicious. He sighed.

_ Oh, thank goodness. Food. Food. I like food. Dot is...er… Miss Williams is a wonderful cook. This is safer ground. That sultry tone though…  _ “Er... Do you have a fork?”

“You'll have to use your fingers.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Her sultry taunt told him what he needed to know. She was toying with him. It was working. His pants tightened as he looked at her past the Cottage Pie she’d uncovered with sensual flourish.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Right. Two could play at this game. If she was going to drive him crazy, she’d have to come along for the ride. 

Jack looked her in the eye, cocked his head, and gave her a lopsided grin. She met his look and raised her own look to a sly smile of feigned innocence.  Jack kept her gaze as he raised two fingers, crooked them slightly toward himself to help punctuate the smoldering half-lidded “come hither” glint in his eyes, and then plunged them into the potatoes and meat she held out for him. 

Phryne gasped, almost imperceptibly. It would have been imperceptible if they weren’t closed away in a tight, dark closet. Almost imperceptible… but Jack perceived it. 

Jack scooped out some cottage pie, and smoothly brought the treat to his tongue, slowly drawing out his fingers, sucking and licking them as he removed them. 

Phryne was no longer meeting his eyes. She was watching his lips as he cleaned his fingers.  

Jack plunged his fingers in again, scooping out another helping. 

Phryne just watched his fingers and his mouth as he sucked and licked.

The third time he went in, Phryne grabbed his wrist as he removed it from the dish. 

“You could share, Jack.” She scolded as she moved his hand towards her lips.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

She pulled his hand to her mouth and closed her lips over his cottage-pie laden fingers. Her mouth was hot and wet. Her tongue laved over the pads of his fingers. His sensitive fingertips felt every suck and pull of her mouth and sent pulsing waves of pleasure to his cock. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He did not trust himself to speak. He just stared at her ruby lips as she cleaned his fingers of food. 

“Jack,” she said huskily, leaning forward, “You’ve got a little food just there.”  

Jack tried to pull his fingers back to wipe away the embarrassingly sloppy morsel left behind, but she held tight to his wrist.

“Let me, Jack.”  She leaned in and licked the corner of his mouth. 

Jack turned his head so their lips were touching. Closing his eyes he tried to will himself some sort of control, “Miss Fisher,” he spoke against her lips, “We’re supposed to be working.” 

“We are, Jack,” she insisted, teasing his lips with her tongue, “keep quiet and listen for intruders.” 

 

“Fuck,” he thought and she smiled against his lips.  _ Oh God, did I say that out loud? _

 

“If you insist.” 

The cottage pie fell forgotten to the floor as Phryne grabbed Jack by the lapels and kissed him deeply. 

Jack’s eyes opened wide as he felt Phryne’s tongue massaging his own. 

Jack thought about resisting for a solid second… maybe even two… before he gave in to the kiss. A kiss that shot through his body like a bolt of lightning. He brought his hands up to her face, cradling it as he took his turn with the volley of kisses. 

Phryne’s hands slid down Jack’s suit coat to his waistband and started unfastening his trousers. Jack pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Phryne’s about to protest when her hand closed over his clothed erection. He shut his eyes tight, praying for just an  _ ounce _ of self control. This could be over very quickly if he didn’t get a grip... a grip… he let his hands fall lower to grip her bottom and pull her onto his lap. It caused him to break the kiss, but it opened up access to her neck which he proceeded to cover with open mouth kisses. 

“Oh, Jack,” she panted as he kneaded her ass, “YES!”  

Phryne finished unfastening Jack’s trousers and set to work on her own. He felt her hand on his wrist as she leaned in to kiss his lips again, “Use your fingers, Jack.”  

She pivoted in his lap so he could easily get his hand between her legs. He felt the wet of the wool of her trousers. She was already soaking for him. He groaned in agonizing pleasure. 

Jack slid his hand under the satin of her undergarments and felt the silky slickness of her curls. Tentatively, at first, he slid his fingers into the crevice of her cunt-lips and found her pleasure. 

A low moan of approval encouraged him as he swirled his finger around her clitoris and then further to her hot, wet quim. He plunged his finger into her once, twice, coating it with her essence and returned to her clit. 

He watched her face as he worked his fingers. Her look was triumphant at first, breaking into contorted ecstasy as he continued his ministrations.  

He added a second finger to her passage as she ground against his hand, panting and bouncing. Beads of sweat formed at her temples as she furiously fucked his hand. 

She looked like some sort of pagan goddess, grinding and moaning as her eyes closed and he started to feel muscles tensing around his fingers. She was glorious and gorgeous and…

 

_ RIIINNNNGGG RIIINNNNGGGG _

 

“OH GOD! JACK DON’T STOP,” she commanded as she rocked herself wildly against his hand. 

Jack continued, but panted out, “What… what if it’s Collins?” 

Her head fell forward. “OH FUCK… It won’t be... “ Jack’s hand was still furiously plunging in and out of her, “It’s them… checking… Oh JACK, YES… Just like that… Checking to see no-one’s… Coming… Oh god… coming… home.” 

Her inner walls rippled and squeezed at his hand as she came. Jack slowed gradually and pulled his hand free. She watched him with a sloe-eyed gaze as he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. 

“You could share, Jack.” she admonished. 

“You’ve already spoiled my dinner.” Jack chided, nodding to the upset dish of cottage pie. 

“Still hungry?”  She asked as she took his cockhead into her hand and began massaging it. 

Jack inhaled deeply, “Ravenous. What else have you got in there?” He tried to give her a lopsided grin, but suspected it came out ridiculous. She was still stroking his cock. 

“Cheeky,” she squeezed his shaft to scold him, “I should put you on rations.”

They heard an upstairs window squeak open and both froze. 

“Visitors,” Phryne whispered, releasing Jack’s cock. 

They both stood, refastening their trousers. 

“I’m going after them,” Jack said and turned to go. 

Phryne turned him back to her and kissed him soundly, “I’ll take the back stairs. We will continue this later, Inspector.” 

Jack kissed her back and nodded, “If you insist, Miss Fisher.”


End file.
